


There is a first time for everything

by galerian_ash



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Companionship, First Kiss, Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galerian_ash/pseuds/galerian_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of episode 13, Barnaby brings Kotetsu home and ends up getting an old wish fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is a first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://tiger-and-bunny.livejournal.com/68226.html), 2011-07-02.

A few hours into the makeshift celebration, Barnaby decided to put an end to it. He'd been watching Kotetsu out of the corner of his eye, picking up on every suppressed groan with a lot more attention than he was giving the others in the group.

He'd expected a nurse or some other staff member to step in — it was a hospital after all; people were supposed to be _resting_ — but no such luck. They probably thought the heroes deserved to be allowed to break curfew, having saved the city and its residents. A nice gesture in theory, albeit one Barnaby had a hard time appreciating.

Kotetsu laughed at something Rock Bison said. The laughter broke off as his breath hitched, fingers twitching in an abortive motion to clutch at his side. That was _it_.

Barnaby stood up in one fluid motion. "I think we'll call it a night," he said, voice firm; shooting down protests before they'd even been made. "Kotetsu?"

"Ah, yeah... I'm coming."

Barnaby nodded his farewell, uncomfortably aware of the irony in the situation. It wasn't too long ago that he'd been angry with Kotetsu for meddling, and now he was doing the exact same thing. And, if he was to be honest with himself, that wasn't the only thing that had rubbed off on him.

Oddly enough, Barnaby found that he didn't really mind.

The night air was cool against his skin. "So," he said without turning to face Kotetsu, "are you sure you shouldn't be staying?"

"What? _You_ were the one who asked me to go with you!"

Barnaby looked over his shoulder, scowling. "Stay to recuperate, I mean."

"Then so should you — I wasn't the only one who got kicked around, remember? But truly, I'm fine." As if to prove his point, he made a ridiculous pose. Barnaby turned away, hiding the smile that came unbidden, and began walking.

"H-hey! Where are we going?"

"My apartment." He should make sure Kotetsu got home, instead. Although it made sense to head for his apartment; it was closer, and he could keep an eye on Kotetsu just in case. Yes, that was logical.

Kotetsu was quiet for a while, the sound of shuffling feet the only evidence that he was even following. Finally, he spoke, "I should've considered your position. Sorry, Bunny."

Barnaby stopped, abruptly enough that Kotetsu walked into him. "Huh?" he said, complete lack of eloquence matching his confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Jake Martinez is dead. You must be feeling..." Kotetsu trailed off, shrugging helplessly.

"No," Barnaby replied automatically. "I..." He what? Hadn't allowed himself to think about it?

Kotetsu smiled at him, all sadness and warmth. "Let's go," he said, reaching out to briefly squeeze Barnaby's shoulder before he walked past him. "I think we could do with a couple of drinks right about now."

"We're not sleeping on the floor again."

"Why not? As far as floors go, yours wasn't half bad. Or perhaps I was just too drunk to notice," Kotetsu chuckled.

"I'm serious; you're not sleeping on my floor tonight. I mean," he quickly added, not wanting Kotetsu to misunderstand, "because you snore too much. You can take the bed."

Kotetsu, still a few steps ahead, kept silent. When he did reply, his voice sounded almost somber as it drifted back to Barnaby. "Thank you, Bunny."

Feeling out of his depth, Barnaby bent his head and stared at his feet as he muttered a reply. "I just don't want you to keep me up all night with your snoring, like last time."

Kotetsu didn't answer, but he slowed his steps enough for Barnaby to catch up. They walked side by side the rest of the way, arms bumping together several times.

\----

"Say," Kotetsu drawled, squinting at the empty can of beer in his hand. "Did I ever tell you about the time I met Legend?"

Barnaby just barely managed to resist the urge to do a thumbs-up. "Yes. More than once, in fact."

"Hn."

"You can tell me again, if you'd like." If nothing else, it was amusing to hear how the bank robbers seemingly multiplied between each time.

"No," Kotetsu mumbled, tossing the can aside to rub a hand over his face. "Enough of this. I didn't want either of us to get truly drunk."

Barnaby raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"It's good to talk about things, Bunny. How d'you feel about what happened today?"

So that was it. He sure could be clever when he wanted to; without the drinking and random talk beforehand, Barnaby would've probably had a hard time replying. Now, the answer left his mouth before he could even think about it. "Strange. I don't know what do anymore."

Kotetsu frowned. "You'll continue being a hero, of course. We're a team!"

"We are, I know — that's not what I meant," Barnaby said, smiling. "Ouroboros is still out there, and I still intend to find out just what they are. But with the death of Jake Martinez... I feel like my biggest reason for living is over. What am I supposed to do with my life now?"

"It's okay to care about things other than revenge, Bunny. This is a good thing."

"Maybe. Still doesn't change the fact that I don't know what to do."

Kotetsu shrugged. "We'll figure it out. If all else fails, you can always go the classic route — settle down, start a family."

"I've never even kissed anyone," Barnaby scoffed.

He realized his mistake a second too late. But the words were out there, irrevocably, revealing much more than he'd ever wanted his partner to know. And there was no doubt Kotetsu had heard, judging by the absolutely horrified look on his face.

"Y-you've never..." he stuttered. "Wait, you're telling me that you're a _virgin_?"

"No!" Barnaby vehemently denied. He could feel a heated flush stealing upon his face, as realization of what they were discussing fully dawned on him. "I'm not a virgin, old man."

Kotetsu raised his hands. "No need to get all defensive. There's nothing wrong with-"

"I'm _not_ a virgin," Barnaby repeated, cutting him off.

"Yet you've never been kissed?"

"So? The two are not mutually exclusive."

"They damn well should be!" Kotetsu exclaimed, only to grimace and shake his head. "No, never mind. Relationships are the last thing I should give advice on."

"I... I don't think you could call it a relationship," Barnaby mumbled. Why was he was talking about this? Was he that _drunk_? Though he couldn't understand it, he was nonetheless unable to stop the words from pouring out. "Never even knew his name."

Another mistake. He could've bit off his tongue. But Kotetsu didn't react the way he'd expected — perhaps desensitized from hanging around Fire Emblem. "Just once, then?" Kotetsu asked.

"It's enough, isn't it? I'm not a virgin."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

Barnaby felt a flare of anger in the pit of his stomach — or maybe it was just shame. "I'm sure _you_ 've never done it. Seeking out the company of a stranger, just to be close to someone; anyone."

Kotetsu was silent for what felt like an eternity. Then, "I have. After my wife died, there were times where I..." he trailed off, eyes lost somewhere far away.

Barnaby hadn't expected that. Swallowing, he answered in turn. "It was my seventeenth birthday, and I didn't want to be alone. I went to a bar, vowing that I'd sleep with the first person who approached me — male or female."

"It didn't help, did it?" Kotetsu said, a wry smile curving his lips. "It never made things better for me, in any case."

Barnaby shrugged. "He fucked me. It felt almost clinical; not at all what I'd expected it to be. I tried to curl up beside him after he dozed off, but he was gone when I woke up."

"Bunny..."

"Don't; it's fine. I don't care anymore. You get used to being alone, right?"

"Yeah," Kotetsu replied, voice a mere whisper. "You do."

Having something more to drink suddenly felt like a good idea. He was reaching for the nearest bottle when Kotetsu suddenly launched to his feet, a look of fierce determination on his face.

"Does your offer still stand?"

Barnaby slowly got up as well, feeling somewhat on edge by the intent look Kotetsu was shooting him. "My offer?"

"The bed. Can I use it?"

"Oh. Yes, of course."

Kotetsu nodded. "Good. Come with me."

Frowning, Barnaby led the way. Kotetsu had been in his bedroom during their babysitting stint, so he really should've been able to get there on his own. Well, no matter.

Kotetsu began shedding his clothes as soon as they entered the room. Swallowing, Barnaby turned away and took a step towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kotetsu's voice sent a shiver down his spine.

"The floor..." he began.

"Stay."

"W-what?"

"Stay here, Bunny. With me."

Kotetsu's golden eyes were serious and steadfast. He looked at Barnaby without averting his gaze; no hesitation present in his being whatsoever.

Not trusting his voice, Barnaby simply started undressing. He was careful to not take off anything Kotetsu hadn't — though that only left his boxers — not wanting to commit a faux pas in this incomprehensible sequence of events.

With a slight wave of his arm, Kotetsu gestured to the bed. Dumbly, Barnaby went to lie down; rigid, on his back. His partner joined him a second later, crawling on all fours until he was hovering over Barnaby.

His heart was trying to beat its way out of his ribcage, frantic and full of yearning for something he'd thought long forgotten. But when Kotetsu lowered his head it was only to press a soft kiss to Barnaby's forehead.

"Save your first kiss for someone who's special to you. Make it a good memory, Bunny."

That said, he pulled back to lie down. Reaching out, he maneuvered Barnaby onto his side — back against Kotetsu's chest, held securely by an arm around his waist.

Something inside of Barnaby _hurt_. Closing his eyes against the sting, he moved his hand until it was covering the one on his stomach. Kotetsu twined their fingers together, and squeezed his hand.

\----

He woke up to warmth.

Kotetsu was still there; had stayed with him throughout the night, and was still sleeping. Their positions had changed slightly, Barnaby was lying on his back again — Kotetsu's head burrowed into the crook of his neck, arm still wrapped around his body.

Kotetsu was drooling on him, the wetness on his skin growing cool with every soft exhale of breath. His leg was drawn up and slung over Barnaby, knee pressing into his crotch and nudging his erection.

There were plenty of reasons to get up, but Barnaby couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he slowly turned to lie on his side, face-to-face with Kotetsu. Though he was careful not to wake him, Kotetsu's arm still reflexively tightened its hold.

Smiling, Barnaby watched him for a while. Intent on following Kotetsu's advice, he moved forward to press their lips together.

A low whine escaped Kotetsu's throat as he pulled back, and common sense completely fled the scene. Barnaby laid claim to his mouth, desperately tasting and exploring, all the while reveling in the way Kotetsu was returning the kiss.

When he pulled back, panting, Kotetsu was watching him with heavy-lidded eyes. Sleepily and somewhat unfocused, but very much lucid.

Barnaby recoiled, icy grip of fear in his gut. Faster than he could react, Kotetsu's hand shot out to encircle the back of his neck, pulling him back down.

The kiss was slow, clearly meant to calm and reassure. It felt familiar — and utterly _right_. Like this was the way things were meant to be; inevitable from the very beginning.

Kotetsu was grinning when they broke their contact, eyes bright. "G'morning, Bunny," he greeted.

"...Good morning."

A mischievous glint entered Kotetsu's eyes. "Your hair looks really cute. Just like it did last time I woke up with you."

Barnaby glared at him. "Shut up, old man."

A heartfelt laugh was his only reply. Kotetsu's smile dimmed slightly as a note of seriousness crept into his eyes. "Bunny," he said, as he raised a hand to touch Barnaby's face. "You're special to me, too."


End file.
